gearquestfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dynuson
Welcome Hi, welcome to GQ Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Cemetery page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lamia poi (Talk) 23:18, February 23, 2010 Hello fellow Wiki Admin I'm an admin on War Metal Wiki and a GQ player. I think you might be interested to know that the Monaco theme (currently your dark blue background, and the left navigation sidebar) is going away on 3 Nov. Here are the details. I've set my preferences to see the Monaco, but after the 3rd of Nov, it will be the grey default color theme. I dropped a note on the beaurocrat's talk page here, but havent seen any response or change to the color yet in the "new wiki look" setting. Also, we need to get our wikis on the Facebook Games template (bottom of WM wiki main page). I'll see if I can get GQ on the list of gaming wikis. Although the WM one didnt show up right away on the main page, it did edit on the Casual page (where most of them are listed). Keep up the awesome work on the GQ wiki! Refiner 08:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: badges Hi Dynuson. Those platinum badges (Warrior, Cleric, Mage) are a special version of badges that can only be given out by Wikia Staff for special occasions (in this case, it's blog posts sponsored by RIFT's publisher). However, I see that GearQuest Wiki does not have achievements enabled, so I just enabled them. As an admin, you can customize the badges with your own images and names. For all the details, check out the Achievements page at the Help Wiki. If you decide that you don't want the achievements, just leave me a message and I'll turn them off. Cheers. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:04, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately, it's not possible for the badges to work retroactively. Sorry. :( JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:40, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Help making item pages So, what exactly do you like about WoWWiki's item pages? The infobox at the top right? The layou and organization? How external links look? --Fandyllic 5 Aug 2011 1:39 PM Pacific :I like the bubbles around the item dicriptions in the top right hand corner of the item pages. I'd like to be able to create them for all of our item pages here. Dynuson 20:48, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, those are usually called "infoboxes" or "itemboxes". Give me a link to an item page to improve as an example and I will give you a template to use to start you off. From there we can make it fancier. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5 Aug 2011 2:26 PM Pacific :: ::This is one my item page I use as a template. Destroyer%27s_Ring ::All pages are locked, but I will unlock this page so you can so what you need to with it. :D Dynuson 22:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Links to pages Instead of http://gearquest.wikia.com/wiki/Destroyer%27s_Ring you can link to things with [[Destroyer's Ring]] in the "Source" mode of the editor. It really is much easier. You can change the name of a link with [[Destroyer's Ring|just a ring]] to make a link like: just a ring Check out and for more stuff. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6 Aug 2011 8:46 AM Pacific Locking pages Is there a particular reason you locked so many pages? A wiki can't be all admins and your really can't grow a wiki with just admins. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6 Aug 2011 8:46 AM Pacific Wordmark for your consideration I whipped up a new wordmark for you. Use the to upload it once you've downloaded it to your computer. : A nice wordmark makes a big difference, in my opinion.-- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6 Aug 2011 9:16 AM Pacific